Undercover Chaos
by tewksgirl
Summary: The FBI need Hanson and Penhall to help bring down a mob boss and some dirty undercover cops in the Seattle PD. Can they end this case before the mob puts an end to them? I do not own 21 Jump Street or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story. After wracking my brains for a while, my good friend firebunee gave me the inspiration to write this one. Thanks for all the help TT buddy! Hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 1: Early Morning Meeting**

Tom ducked his head beneath the pillow, hoping that the makeshift cover would make the annoying ring go away. He had been awoken by the pesky sound and glanced at his clock on the side table. _Leave me alone,_ Tom thought. _Who the hell could be calling at 3:30 in the morning?_ He wondered before letting out a frustrated sigh and throwing the pillow off his head. Obviously, whoever was trying to get a hold of him wasn't going to give up as the phone rang once again.

"This had better be a life or death situation. Otherwise, I'm going to kill them myself." Hanson muttered to himself as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked, sleepily.

"Hanson, it's Fuller."

"Hey coach." Tom said, sitting up in bed. "What's up?"

"Sorry to be calling so late. I need you to come in to the Chapel." Fuller stated.

Tom glanced at his clock once again as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Now?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. There's a case I need to you get started on right away."

"Captain, can't this wait until later this morning?" Tom was beginning to regret answering his phone.

"Sorry Hanson, I need you in now." Fuller said.

Tom sighed and said, "Okay coach, give me twenty minutes." Tom hung up the phone and dragged himself out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before heading out to the chapel.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

It was 4 am when Tom pulled his beloved blue mustang into the chapel parking lot. He noticed Fuller's car and Doug's bike there as well. There was also one other car there that he didn't recognize. Tom shut the ignition off and climbed out of his car. Running his fingers through his hair, he locked the door and headed up the stairs to the entrance of the building.

Tom walked into the chapel and saw his captain and partner sitting at the large conference table in the center of the room. A tall, dark haired man was sitting with them, looking over a few files.

"Hanson, thanks for coming in on such short notice." Fuller stated as he watched his young officer take a seat next to Penhall.

"So, what's going on here coach? Why all the urgency to get us in here at 4 o'clock in the morning?" Hanson asked.

"Hanson, Penhall, this is Special Agent John Bowers." Fuller began.

"FBI?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, and you are?" Bowers asked, extending his hand towards Doug.

Doug took his hand and shook it. "Doug Penhall, and this is my partner Tom Hanson." Tom reached out and shook Bowers hand as well.

"I'm sure you guys are wondering what an FBI agent wants with an undercover unit." Bowers began. Tom raised his eyebrows and nodded ever so slightly. "Well, we've got a major problem over in Seattle. Have you guys heard of Vinnie Carlton?"

Tom leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. He knew the name sounded familiar but he was having a tough time trying to place it. "Wait, isn't he the head of the local mob front in Seattle?"

Bowers nodded and said, "That's him."

Penhall sat forward in his chair. "So, what does a mob boss have to do with us?"

Fuller handed Tom and Doug each a file. Tom opened his and began looking through it. He saw page after page of things that Vinnie Carlton was suspected of. He heard Doug let out a low whistle, obviously impressed by the never ending wrap sheet.

"We have reason to suspect that Vinnie has some of the Seattle PD under his belt. We believe that he's getting his hands on the seized weapons and drugs that the undercover unit is bringing in. I mean, we're talking over 10 million dollars worth of confiscated heroin and guns." Bowers said.

"Holy shit, that's crazy." Doug said. "Why haven't any of the undercover officers been charged yet?"

Bowers shook his head. "Vinnie runs a very tight business. He's ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If someone gets in his way, he disposes of them without a trace." Bowers handed over another file to the young officers. Doug opened it up and found four quite disturbing pictures inside. Flipping through them, he stopped once he came across one that just about turned his stomach. "Pretty bad, isn't it? This guy thought he could do a little business on the side. He was a detective for the Seattle PD. Vinnie found out about his side business and had him buried alive in that concrete pit."

Tom took the file and closed it. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Uh, coach. What exactly does this have to do with us?"

"The FBI needs our help. Vinnie knows most of the agents that work in and around Seattle. None of them can get close enough to him to get in with his group. The Fed's need a couple of new faces to try to work their way in so hopefully we can get enough on him to put him away for life." Fuller stated, looking hopeful at his two best officers. "The Fed's want you guys to go in as undercover police officers at Seattle PD and see if you can work your way into his clan."

Doug looked at his best friend and partner. "What if we need backup?" he asked. "I mean, what if Vinnie makes us, what then?"

"I have a list of officers that you can trust at the Seattle PD. They will be aware of the situation and are ready to help you out anytime. If things go wrong, the FBI will be there to pull you out." Bowers sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. "We're asking you guys because we heard that you're the best at what you do."

"Well, thanks Agent Bowers, but high school students are a little different than mobsters, if you know what I mean." Tom said.

"We wouldn't have contacted Captain Fuller if we didn't think that you're right for the job. We have complete faith in your abilities to bring Vinnie Carlton down." Bowers stated.

Doug sat forward in his chair and looked from Fuller to Bowers to his partner. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I'm in if you are."

Tom leaned his head back against his chair. His mind was working overtime as he let the facts of the case run through his brain. Part of him was telling him to tell the Fed's to take a hike. He knew how dangerous a mobster like Vinnie Carlton was. He and Doug would most definitely be putting their lives at risk for this case. Then again, it would be a real case for a change. No chasing high school kids around for a while. Sighing, he opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"Okay, we'll do it." Hanson said.

Bowers' mouth turned up into a smile. "Great. I know you guys will bring him down so he gets what he deserves."

"Yeah, let's just hope that we make it out alive." Tom said with sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: The smallest bit of language in this one...**

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Seattle**

Agent Bowers said his goodbyes while picking up his belongings. "We'll be in touch." He said, handing Tom a card. "That's my private number, so call if you need anything. Anytime, day or night. If things start to go wrong, get out and get out fast. We don't want to loose anyone else over this case, got it?"

"Yes sir." Doug answered. He shook Bowers' hand and watched as he left the chapel. Turning to his captain, he stated, "I can't believe the Feds want our help on this one."

"I'm with you Doug, something isn't right here." Tom said. "Captain, is there something he isn't telling us?"

Fuller sat down in the chair across from his young officers. Rubbing a hand over his tired face, he sighed. "Guys, this thing goes pretty deep. We're talking some high ranking officers involved with this Vinnie guy. No one is exactly sure how many of the Seattle PD are actually involved. The Feds even suspect the mayor is involved in this."

"Shit, the fallout over all of this is going to affect the whole city." Doug stated with a whistle. "I mean, what if we prove that the mayor is in on this? The shit will hit the fan for sure."

"And if we prove that officers are involved, we'll be at the bottom of everyone's Christmas list this year." Tom said with a sigh. Leaning his head back on his chair, Tom closed his eyes. "So coach, where do we go from here?"

Fuller glanced over at his youngest officer with a worried look on his face. "You guys leave for Seattle tomorrow morning. You'll start in Vice Special on Thursday. The plan is for you guys to get in with the undercover unit working on Vinnie. We suspect a few of them are actually working for him."

"Great, not only do we have to watch our backs with Vinnie, but some of our own as well." Tom said. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked at his captain. "What's our cover going to be?"

"You guys are transferring in from Jump Street. Your story is that you're getting too old looking for Jump Street now and the mayor here passed on your recommendations. The rest of your cover to get in with Vinnie is up to Seattle PD." Fuller handed each of them a file on Carlton. "Read over these. Memorize them front to back. You can't afford to make any mistakes. Mistakes are a sure way to end up dead with this guy."

Tom and Doug stood up and began to make their way out of the chapel. They had almost made it to the door when their captain spoke once again.

"Hanson, Penhall. You guys be careful. I don't want to attend the funerals of my best two officers."

Tom and Doug looked back at Fuller and nodded. Tom sent him a mock salute and said, "Don't worry coach. We won't screw this up."

"It's not you guys I'm worried about." Fuller stated. "Keep in touch."

"Okey dokey." Tom said as he and his partner left the building. Once outside, he turned to his partner and asked, "You want to come over and go over these?"

"Got any beer?" Doug asked, a smile playing across his lips.

Tom shook his head and laughed. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll follow you over."

Tom shook his head once again and made his way over to his mustang. _Well, if there's one guy that I'd want to be with me when I'm going up against a mob boss, it'd be Doug Penhall….even with a few beers in him, _Tom thought as he laughed to himself. Tom climbed into the mustang and put the key into the ignition. He put it into gear and pulled out of the parking lot with his best friend right behind him.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

It was 7:00 am when Doug Penhall and Tom Hanson walked through the doors at Seattle PD. The department was already alive with the sounds of officers hard at work. Tom was nearly run over by a guy being dragged in in handcuffs by two plainclothes officers as he stood next to the front desk. He stepped back and watched as the prisoner kicked and fought against the officers.

"I want my lawyer asshole. I didn't do a thing." The prisoner screamed.

One of the officers laughed. "Sure John, that's why we found that heroin in your car and almost 1000 in cash in your pocket."

"Hey, fuck you. It isn't mine. I told you that I was borrowing my friend's car."

The officer sat the man down in the chair next to his desk and then peered into his face. "Save it John. Your story is bullshit. We caught you red-handed and now you're going to jail. So spare me the lies and attitude. It's not going to change anything." Looking up, the officer noticed the two men standing at the front desk. He quickly undid John's handcuffs and handcuffed him to his desk drawer. "Stay here and be good." He said before making his way over to the desk.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked, looking them up and down.

"I'm Officer Doug Penhall, this is my partner Officer Tom Hanson."

"Penhall and Hanson… Oh yeah, the two from Jump Street over in Vancouver." He held out his hand and said, "I'm Detective Ethan Hayes. This is my partner Detective Alex Wainwright." Tom and Doug shook both officers' hands.

"Is it always this hectic around here?" Doug asked.

"Oh, this is a slow morning actually. You should see us when we're really busy." Ethan said with a laugh.

Doug let out a whistle as he surveyed the busy room. Phones were ringing off the hook and officers were running in and out of the room with prisoners and paperwork. "Jeez, this is a lot faster pace than Jump Street."

Ethan looked at Alex and laughed. "Welcome to Seattle boys."

**Okay, I'm hoping that I'm not boring anyone to death. I promise this is going to pick up, but I just need to build my up to it first. Then I promise, lots of action and torture and all that good stuff. Please send me a review and let me know what you all think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this... life has been so hectic lately, that I haven't had any time to do anything with my story. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers... anyway, please read and review. Hopefully I'll have the next bit up sooner.**

Chapter 3 Meet Vinnie

Tom pulled his beloved Mustang into the parking lot and shut off the engine. Turning to his partner, he had to laugh at the sight before him. There was Doug, his head leaning against the window, fast asleep and snoring softly. Tom and Doug had been working with the Vice Special team for the past four weeks and most of them had been late night shifts. Both officers were exhausted and it was beginning to catch up with them. Shaking his head, Tom nudged his friend and burst out laughing as Doug nearly jumped out of the car.

"Wh-where are we?" Doug asked, looking around his surroundings. After realizing that they were in the parking lot of the police station, Doug let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "Man, these night shifts are really disrupting my beauty sleep."

Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes at his partner. "Yeah, and we all know that you need as much as you can get." Tom tried to dodge the punch that landed on his shoulder without success. "Ow, Penhall. I was only stating a well known fact!"

"Oh shut up Hanson." Doug said, getting out of the car and heading towards the entrance, his partner in tow. "You could use a few winks yourself you know."

Tom put his hand on Doug's shoulder. "Come on, let's get to work. Maybe tonight's our lucky night and we can meet Vinnie."

"I hope so." Doug agreed. "Fuller and Bowers are waiting for a report. I'd hate to go back and tell them that we don't have anything yet."

Tom nodded and followed Penhall inside. Once inside, they made their way over to Ethan Hayes desk. He was on the phone so the Jump Street officers took a seat and waited patiently for him to finish his call. While they were waiting, Alex came up behind carrying coffee.

"Hey Alex." Doug said as he was handed a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, he looked up and said, "Ah, thanks. You're a lifesaver. I needed that."

"No problem." Alex replied. He handed Tom a cup as well and sat the remaining one of his partner's desk.

"So, what's going down tonight?" Tom asked, setting his coffee on the desk. He too was anxious for this case to pick up. He never enjoyed the cases that seemed to drag on forever.

Ethan hung up his phone and picked up his coffee. He took a drink and smiled at the guys. "Good news, we've got a meet for tonight. I just got done talking to one of Vinnie's guys. He wants to meet you guys and scope you out. Hopefully all goes well and you guys will be cut in on the deal."

"Great, it was beginning to get boring around here." Doug said with a smile. "So, where and when is this meet?"

"Midnight. Out at the old Smith farm. It's been out of commission for quite a while now. It's pretty much abandoned and Vinnie likes to use it to test out his new business partners." Ethan explained.

"Test?" Doug asked. "What kind test?"

"Not sure. Vinnie is not a very trusting guy, so he has to make sure he can trust his business partners before he lets them in on the deal. He had us pick up a shipment of heroin at the airport and get it through security." Alex replied.

"How did you manage to accomplish that?" Tom asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Ethan looked at Alex and laughed. "Don't ask. Let's just say that it was a dirty job and somebody had to do it."

Tom smirked and nodded. "Okay, I won't ask." He said. "Well, are we ready to go get this done?"

"Yeah, let's head out." Ethan stated. "You guys ready?"

"As read as I'll ever be." Tom said, looking at his partner and getting a nod. "Let's go."

212121212121212121212121212121212112121212121212121212121211212121212121

An hour later, Ethan pulled his dark blue corvette into the driveway of a large farm house. He was followed by a baby blue mustang. Both cars pulled to a stop in front of a rather large red barn and killed the engines.

"Any sign of Carlton yet?" A voice crackled through the handheld radio.

"Negative. He should be here soon. We've still got ten minutes to twelve." Ethan's voice echoed back.

Tom looked around and surveyed their surroundings. The farm seemed to sprawl over quite a few acres. The main farmhouse was rather large and seemed pretty run down. Most of the windows were boarded up and the place looked as though it had been deserted for quite some time. To the left of the house stood a two storey red barn. Behind it were two large silos that hovered in the background. Corn fields surrounded the area left and right and seemed to go on forever.

"Well, he definitely picked a secluded spot for our first meeting." Tom said, noticing a pair of headlights in the distance. "I think our man is on his way." He pointed out the passenger window. He picked up the radio and pressed the button on the side. "Our contact is in sight."

"Copy that." Alex stated. "You guys ready to get this over with?"

"Yeah." Tom said. He placed the radio under his seat and got out of the car. Doug followed as they made their way over to Ethan's car. As the headlights got closer, the officers noted that they belonged to a large black limo. They stood as the car came to a halt just before them.

They watched as the driver got out and opened the back door. A rather tall man dressed in a black suit stepped out from the limo and walked up to the officers. He held out his hand to Ethan and then Alex and smiled as he shook their hands.

"Ethan, Alex, so good to see you again." He glanced over at Doug and Tom and looked them up and down. "Are these the two you were telling me about?"

"Yes sir." Alex stated. "This is Tom Hardigan and Doug Peterson."

Vinnie stepped over to the Jump Street officers and looked them over once again. "So, you two are interested in doing some business for me I hear."

"Yes sir." Tom said. "I think that we could be an asset for your business."

"We've got some contacts that we think you might be interested in." Doug added.

"Really." Vinnie stated. "Why don't you guys join me in the limo and we can discuss these contacts."

Tom and Doug nodded at Ethan and Alex and then followed Vinnie to his limo. The driver opened the door and allowed the men to get in before closing it behind them. Tom and Doug took a seat opposite of the drug dealer.

Tom felt the car lurch forward and began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Leaving the farmhouse wasn't part of the plan. Their backup was left behind as the limo pulled out onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Tom asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You'll see." Vinnie said. "I need to make sure I can trust you two before I let you in on my business."

Tom glanced at Doug through the corner of his eye. His partner was trying to hide his anxiety over the situation as well.

"So, tell me. Why exactly should I let you boys in on my operation?" Vinnie asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, we're capable of moving large amounts of powder through the border, undetected. We heard that you need some new contacts over in Canada. We can help you with that. We've got some contacts in border patrol." Doug said.

Vinnie thought about this for a moment. "Really. Sounds very interesting." He said. "I do have some interested customers up north. This could be just what I'm looking for." He sat back in his seat as he thought about this. "I have a test for you guys first."

"What kind of test?" Tom asked.

Vinnie smirked and sat forward, looking Tom directly in his eyes. "I want you to make a delivery for me. A delivery to Vancouver. If you guys can pull this off for me, then I'll add you to my payroll." Vinnie sat back and smiled, the evil grin spreading across his face. "But fail and it's the end of the road for both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have to apologize for the long wait since I've posted last. I had the chance to spend two whole weeks with my sister whom I haven't seen for over 9 months. So I had to be a little selfish and take a little break from fan fiction. But now I'm back and hopefully all will run smoothly from now on. Hope I haven't lost any readers…**

**Chapter 4 The Test**

The limo pulled back into the driveway of the old Smith farm. It slowed and finally came to a stop. The occupants sat quietly for a moment before Vinnie spoke up.

"Here is the destination. Make sure my property makes it there unharmed and you'll be well rewarded." He said, handing over a map and a paper with an address on it. Tom reached out and accepted the papers, glancing at them quickly.

"So what exactly are we delivering?" Tom asked.

"Ah, my dear boy. Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat?" Vinnie said with a sly smile playing across his lips. "All you need to worry about is getting my property across the border and to its destination."

"Okay then, when do we do this?" Doug asked.

"My contact is expecting the shipment tomorrow night by midnight." Vinnie sat forward and looked at the undercover officers suspiciously. "Don't disappoint me boys. Ethan and Alex speak very highly of you both and I trust them and their opinions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. This is the address to pick up my shipment tomorrow. Take good care of it."

The limo door opened and the chauffeur waited patiently as Tom and Doug exited the vehicle. They made their way over to the other two undercover officers and watched as the limo pulled away.

"So, what happened in there?" Ethan asked, eyeing the other two officers.

Tom sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We've got a delivery of some kind to make tomorrow. Here's the address for our pickup and then we're to take it across the border to Vancouver."

"Great. He's testing you guys out. We'll alert border patrol and let them know that you guys are coming through with a shipment. No one will touch you guys, we'll make sure." Alex said, taking a look at the paper in Tom's hand. "Okay, let's head back to the station and get this set up."

"Sounds good." Doug said.

Tom nodded and made his way over to the driver's side of his mustang. _I can't wait to see what Vinnie has in store for us next,_ he thought. _Maybe now we're getting somewhere, or at least I hope so._

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom pulled his mustang into drive along the docks. The sun was just beginning to set as he pulled up to row of boats tied up along the docks. He shut off the ignition and pulled the keys out and tucked them into his pocket.

"That's the one." Tom said, pointing to a large racing boat docked at the end of the pier. "You ready to do this?" he asked his partner.

Doug shrugged and opened his door. "As ready as I'll ever be." He said. "Let's go pick up our shipment and get this over with." He walked alongside his partner as they made their over to the boat. As they approached the end of the dock, Tom heard the familiar click of a gun ahead of him. He looked up to find four men holding automatic rifles pointed directly at him and his best friend.

**Okay, I know, I know... way too short. But in my defence, I'd rather write something short and halfway decent than write something longer and crappy. Hopefully I'll have something better up real soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Welcome to the Team**

Tom and Doug both raised their hands in the air. The automatic weapons trained on them were making Tom extremely nervous.

"Hey, hold on guys. We're here to pick up a package for Vinnie." He kept his hands raised as he watched the gunmen eyeing them from the boat. The silence in the air could be cut with a knife as the men stood at a standstill. Slowly the guns were lowered and the man at the front of the boat began to laugh.

Tom and Doug stole a glance at each other and Doug let out a nervous laugh.

"You guys must be Tom and Doug."

"Uh, yeah, that's us." Doug said.

"Come on, we have a package for you." The man said, stepping aside for the officers to make their way onto the boat. "In here." He said, stepping into the cabin. He led them over to the table where four large cases rested. "Vinnie expects you guys to take good care of his property."

"Don't worry, they'll be safe with us." Doug said. "I promise."

"You'd better make sure or else Vinnie will hunt you down and make you suffer in ways you'd never thought possible." The man said with a smile.

Doug looked at Tom and raised his eyebrows. He remembered the photos that he had seen of Vinnie's victims back at the chapel. He had no doubt in his mind that Vinnie would do as he promised.

"No worries man. We'll get it delivered safe and sound." Tom said, stepping forward. "You've got my word on that."

"For your sakes, you'd better."

The four armed men picked up the cases and made their way down to the classic mustang parked at the end of the dock. Tom opened the trunk and watched as the cases were placed inside. Once finished, he closed the trunk and turned to face the armed men. The leader of the crew stepped forward and jabbed a finger into Tom's chest.

"Don't screw this up." He said, a look of pure evil crossing his face.

Tom stood his ground and looked back at the man before him. His face was serious as he answered back. "Don't worry, I don't screw up."

The man let out a laugh and dropped his hand to his side. "Well, then, I guess we don't have nothing to worry about then, do we?"

Tom shrugged, "No, I guess we don't."

"Good, now I think you boys need to be somewhere very soon. We'll be keeping tabs on you both. Don't get any bright ideas. Do as your instructed and everything will be fine."

"Okay then. We'll see you around." Doug said, opening the door and climbing in. Tom followed suit and climbed in behind the wheel. He put the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse. As he backed out onto the road, he let go of the breath that he had been holding. "Okay, I'm glad that's over with. Now, let's get this to Vancouver and get this over with."

"I'm with you." Doug said. "I wonder what's in the cases?"

"If I had to guess, automatic weapons." Tom said.

Doug let out a whistle and nodded his head. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He leaned his head back against the seat as he sunk down, trying to relax. "So, you think we'll have a problem getting across the border?"

Tom shook his head and said, "I really hope not. I'm not in any mood to screw around with border patrol tonight."

"Oh come on Tommy, where's your sense of adventure?" Doug said with a smirk.

"I'm not 18 anymore Doug." Tom said sarcastically. "I just want to get this done with so I can go back to the apartment and get some sleep."

Doug just laughed and shook his head and continued to watch out the window as the skyline blurred by.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom slowed the mustang as he approached the Canada/ United States border. Doug sat up in his seat and couldn't help but tense as they neared the checkpoint. He watched as an armed border patrol agent stepped towards the blue car.

"How are you boys doing this evening?" the agent said, peering into the car.

"We can't complain." Tom said casually.

"Can I see some ID please?" the agent asked. Tom and Doug pulled out their wallets and handed him their driver's licenses. The agent took them and checked them out thoroughly. He took a look back inside the car and then handed the ids back to the two passengers. "You guys are all set. Be careful in Vancouver." He said with a wink.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks." Doug said. "We'll do."

Tom put the car into drive and pulled away from the checkpoint, breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, at least we can count on Alex and Ethan."

Doug nodded in agreement. "At least that's two people here we can trust."

The two officers drove in silence for the continuation of the trip. Tom steered his car into a rundown section of town after Doug looked over the map.

"Why do they always have to choose the run down deserted area of town to do their business in?" Doug asked, looking around suspiciously at their surroundings. "I think that's our address, up ahead."

Tom slowed the car and then stopped outside a small two-story house that looked as though it had seen its better days. He shut the ignition off and looked around. "Doesn't look like anyone's around."

"Yeah, a little too quite if you ask me." Doug said. He stepped out of the car and waited for his partner to do the same.

"Let's go take a look around." Tom said, starting to make his way up to the house. Doug followed, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Quietly they stepped up onto the front porch and made their way up to the front door. Tom tried the handle only to find it locked. "Let's go check out back."

Doug and Tom carefully made their way around the side of the house. An eerie quiet fell around them as they made their way to the back yard. Tom walked up to a window in the back and peered inside. He thought he saw a movement from inside the house and was about to say something to his partner when he heard a sound behind him.

"Show me your hands and turn around slowly." A deep voice commanded. "And no funny stuff or your friend here gets to eat a bullet."

Tom cursed himself silently and placed his hands out to his side. Slowly he turned and was shocked to find a man holding a gun to Doug's head while maintaining a firm grip on his arm.

"What the hell are you two doing on my property?" the man asked.

"Okay, just calm down…no need for the gun." Tom tried to reason with the man.

"I'll say if I need the gun or not. I'm the one holding the gun, so I'd say that I'm the one in control here, wouldn't you?" he asked. "Now I'll ask you one more time. What the hell are you doing on my property?"

"We're here to make a delivery for Vinnie. We didn't see anyone around, so we thought we'd take a look around. No harm done." Tom said. "Now, how about letting my friend go and we can work this out."

The man looked over Tom for a moment in silence. Then a smile crossed his face and he let out a laugh. "You must be Tom and Doug. Vinnie told me to be expecting you tonight." He released his grip on Doug's arm and lowered the gun. "Well, do you have the goods?"

Doug spoke up first. "Yeah, in the car."

"Okay then, let's get them unloaded and you guys can be on your way. I'll let Vinnie know that you passed the test." Tom and Doug followed the man out to the car and helped unload the boxes into the house. They stood aside and watched as the man took a crowbar to the box and opened it carefully. He carefully reached in and pulled out something from inside. Tom and Doug glanced at each other as the man pulled out a very large and very dangerous automatic rifle.

"Nice. This will work out very nicely." He said, running his hand over the weapon. "Welcome to Vinnie's team boys."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so sorry about the long wait... life has been so hectic lately and I haven't had enough time to sleep lately, let alone work on FF.  Anyway, hope this makes up for it.  Please read and review...**

**Chapter 6: Business Associates**

Tom pulled the mustang into the parking lot of his rented apartment on the outskirts of Seattle. Before shutting off the engine, he glanced at the glowing numbers on the clock. He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Want to crash at my place tonight?" he asked Doug.

Doug stretched his arms above his head to relieve some of the stiffness in his tired joints. "Yeah, thanks." He said yawning. "I don't think I could stay awake long enough to make it to my place."

The two officers slowly made their way up to Tom's third floor apartment. Tom reached out to grasp the doorknob to insert his key when he suddenly stopped. With a puzzled look on his face, he looked at his partner while drawing his gun.

"What's up?" Doug asked quietly.

"I know I locked the door before I left this morning." Tom said, quietly pushing the door open and stepping into the apartment. Doug followed close behind, his gun drawn as well. Tom was surprised to find a glow coming from the living room, signaling the overhead lights were on. He raised his gun and held it out in front of him as he stepped into the room. He was surprised to find four men sitting in his living room as if they owned the place.

"Welcome home boys." A stern voice stated.

Tom lowered his gun and replaced it into its holster. "You do know I could have you arrested for breaking and entering, don't you Vinnie?"

A smile played across Vinnie's face as he faced the young officer. "We didn't break anything. We just let ourselves in."

"All you had to do was ask for a key." Tom said sarcastically. He took off his coat and hung it up before taking a seat in the chair next to Vinnie. "If I knew you all were coming, I would have ordered some take out."

Vinnie laughed and turned to his associates. "Looks like we've got a wise guy on our hands boys." He leaned forward so he came face to face with Tom. The tension level in the room rose to another level as the two men continued to glare at each other.

Doug was becoming quite uncomfortable with the situation in the room and decided to take control. He cleared his throat and said, "So, Vinnie, are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Doug's question seemed to take Vinnie's attention away from Tom for the moment as he turned to the older cop and said, "Of course, where are my manners?" He stole one last glance at Tom and then turned to his associates. "Doug, Thomas, these are my business associates. Mark Thompson is my main contact in Vancouver. He makes sure my shipments get to Canada safe and sound." Vinnie pointed towards the man seated next to Doug. "This is Sam Reynolds, chief of the Seattle PD. And that is the honorable Mayor Craig Burnett."

Tom looked at the men and then at his partner. _Shit, _he thought,_ Bowers was right. The mayor and chief of police are involved. Things just got a lot more complicated._

"I'm Tom Hardigan and this is my partner Doug Peterson." Tom spoke as he shook each of the men's hands.

"Vinnie here tells us you guys are quite the hard workers. Seems your reputation precedes you." Mayor Burnett said. "If you're as good as people say, we could really use some guys like you in our operation."

"Well, we don't like to disappoint our customers." Tom said. "Unhappy customers lead to poor business."

"Well then boys, we may just have a job for you. That is, if you boys think you can handle it." Vinnie said with a smirk.

"What exactly are we talking about here?" Tom asked, his curiosity growing.

"Let's just say that the Seattle PD is expecting a rather large shipment of confiscated heroin and automatic assault rifles within the next few days. We want you two to get your hands on the delivery truck and deliver them to us." Vinnie said.

"When and where?" Doug asked.

"The shipment is coming into Seattle on Friday night. They'll be coming in from the back roads, so that's the perfect place to take over the truck. The driver and his partner will both be armed. There will be a police escort along for the ride as well." Reynolds explained.

"And how do we get our hands on the truck?" Doug asked.

"Use your imaginations boys." Vinnie said. "Just don't leave behind any witnesses, if you know what I mean."

Tom couldn't believe the conversation that was happening in his living room. To keep playing the part, he leaned forward and asked, "So, what's in it for us?"

"How's twenty percent sound?" Vinnie asked. "Two hundred fifty thousand a piece?"

A slow smile played across Tom's face and he glanced over at his partner. He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the men in his living room. "I'd say you have a deal."

Vinnie and his partners stood up to leave. "We'll be in touch soon." Each of the men shook Doug and Tom's hand before leaving the apartment.

Tom walked over to the front window and watched as the men got into the limo and then as it pulled away. He then turned to his partner and place a finger on his lips. Then he made his way to the entrance and motioned for Doug to follow. Once outside he climbed into his car and waited for Doug to do the same.

"What's up?" Doug asked.

"I didn't want to take a chance of the place being bugged." Tom said. "Who knows how long they were in there."

"Yeah, good thinking." Doug stated. "We've got to call Fuller and let him know what's going on. I mean, shit Hanson, the mayor and chief of police are in on this."

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "I know. We've got to watch our backs on this one. Who knows who else is involved in this."

"You don't think Ethan and Alex are in on this do you?" Doug asked.

Tom laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to think anymore Doug."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

It was seven thirty in the morning when Tom dropped some change into the pay phone at the corner convenience store. It rang a few times before the familiar voice answered.

"Jump Street. Captain Fuller speaking."

"Hey coach. It's Hanson."

"Hanson, how's it going?"

"I think we're about to get a break in this case." Tom stated.

"Go ahead Hanson…explain."

"Coach, Bowers was right. The mayor is involved and so is the chief of police."

"Sam Reynolds is involved? Are you sure Hanson?" Fuller asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Hanson asked.

Fuller sighed. "Yeah, he and I go way back. I knew Sam at the academy." There was a pause before he added, "Who else?"

"A guy named Mark Thompson is the contact in Vancouver. We're not sure of anyone else yet." Tom explained.

"Okay, so what's the deal and when is it going down?"

"Doug and I are supposed to intercept a shipment of confiscated weapons and heroin that are making their way to the Seattle PD. The street value is 1.4 million. Carlton is going to cut us in for two hundred fifty thousand."

"Okay, good job Hanson. When is all this going down?"

"Friday evening." Tom said. "They'll be in touch with us for the rest of the details."

"Okay, you guys be careful. Keep your eyes and ears open." Fuller said.

"Okie dokie coach." Tom said before hanging up the phone. He made his way back to the mustang and his partner to discuss their next move.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know this is a little short, but I promise the good stuff is coming soon. I've got some good old torture and pain coming very soon. Thanks for the ones who take the time to read and review...I really appreciate all the feedback from everyone!**

**Chapter 7 Mark Thompson**

Tom and Doug walked into the coffee shop and looked around for the familiar faces of their Seattle partners. Alex and Ethan had heard about the early morning meeting and wanted to meet over coffee and discuss their next move. Doug spotted the duo at the back of the coffee shop and led the way to the detectives.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Ethan asked.

Tom and Doug took a seat across from the detectives and picked up a menu.

"We had a really interesting meeting with Vinnie early this morning. He helped himself into my apartment along with a few of his friends." Tom said.

"So we heard." Ethan said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Vinnie called us last night before the meeting. He wants us to be your backup on this deal."

"Did you guys know about the chief and the mayor being involved in this?" Doug asked.

"We had our suspicions, but never had any proof. That is, until you saw them this morning." Alex said. "We knew someone was working the department on the inside, but never figured it would be Chief Reynolds."

"Do you guys think anyone from Vice is in on this?" Tom asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean the goods are coming from Vice, so it's entirely possible. We haven't found anyone involved yet though." Ethan explained.

"I just can't believe how high up this thing goes. I mean, the chief and the mayor." Tom said.

"Well, with the business that Vinnie is in, he needs a lot of higher-ups on his payroll." Alex said.

The men finished their coffees and laid down some money on the table to cover their bills. Standing up, Ethan asked, "You guys ready to get back to work?"

"Let's go find out what other surprises we have in store." Doug said.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Back at the station, Tom decided to do some digging for information on Mark Thompson. He had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had seen this man before but just couldn't place him. He was reading the information on the screen when his partner came up behind him and took a seat on the edge of his desk.

"What's up Hanson?" Doug asked.

"I can't get rid of this feeling that I've seen this Thompson character before." Tom said, continuing to read the files before him.

"Find anything interesting?" Doug asked, peering at the screen.

"Yeah, this guy has a rap sheet a mile long. Everything from armed robbery to a murder rap. This guy isn't playing with a full deck, if you ask me." Tom said, turning to his friend. He turned back to the screen and continued reading. Something caught his eye as he read the file. "Shit." He said.

"What's wrong?" asked Doug.

"Mark Thompson…we've crossed paths before." Tom said.

"What?" Doug exclaimed.

"He was arrested back in '89 by one H.T. Ioki." Tom read.  
"What? For What?" Doug asked, looking at the monitor.

"He was the supplier for dealers over at Centennial." Tom said. "I knew I had heard that name before."

"Shit, do you think he recognized us?" Doug asked, worry evident in his voice.

Tom shook his head. "I don't think so. He would've blew our covers last night in my apartment." He ran a hand through his long bangs and sighed. "We just have to watch our backs on this one."

Doug nodded in agreement, but couldn't help the awful feeling that was beginning to creep up on him. He didn't want to find out what would happen if Mark Thompson somehow remembered them and mentioned his findings to Vinnie. Doug couldn't help the flashback of the pictures in the file that Agent Bowers had shown them on their first meeting. _I definitely don't want to end up like that poor guy, _he thought. A shudder ran down his spine as he shook the memory out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Caught**

Tom rolled over onto his stomach and pulled the pillow over the top of his head. However, no matter how hard he tried to ignore the persistent ringing next to him, the annoying nuisance wouldn't stop. Tom moaned and then flung the pillow to the side.

"Hello?" he muttered into the mouthpiece.

"Vinnie's got a job for you." A voice announced. "Be at the Smith farm in twenty minutes. Don't be late. The rest of us will meet you there." The line went dead and Tom hung up the phone.

Tom ran a hand over his face to try and erase the sleep from his eyes. He moaned once more as he climbed out of his bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a gray hoodie. Walking into the living room, he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, locking the door behind him.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121221212121212121212

Exactly twenty minutes later Tom pulled his mustang into the driveway of the old abandoned Smith farm. He shut off the ignition and looked around for any signs of life. _Where the hell is everyone, _he thought to himself. He was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he surveyed his surroundings. He got out of the car, grabbing a flashlight from under the seat. He reached into his holster and pulled out his gun. He removed the safety and then set off for the barn.

Everything was quiet as Tom reached the large wooden building. He stood still for a moment as he listened for any sounds of life around him. He quietly opened the barn door and cautiously made his way inside. Once inside he turned on the flashlight and slowly scanned the area. A slight movement caught his attention and he trained the light over in that direction.

"Who's there?" Tom called out. There was no response as Tom slowly moved the beam of light around the room once more. Suddenly Tom heard a noise behind him and started to turn.

"Welcome Officer Hanson." A voice rang out behind him.

_Shit, _Tom thought as perspiration began to bead on his face. He started to turn to see whom the voice belonged to when a large heavy object struck the base of his skull, dazing him and causing him to drop his flashlight. He tried to pull himself together and reached out to fight off his attacker, but another strong blow connected with his skull and he slumped to the ground, the world fading out around him.

"Sleep tight, Officer Hanson." The mysterious voice stated before Tom's world faded into darkness.

**Oh, and the action begins! Please let me know what you think....thanks in advance!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Contact**

"Damn it Hanson, where are you?" Doug muttered as he dialed his friend's number once again. Tom was supposed to pick him up this morning at 8 o'clock and hadn't shown up. Doug checked his watch. It was now a quarter past nine and Doug was really beginning to worry about his friend. Tom wasn't the type of person who was late for anything. It just wasn't in his nature. After about the tenth ring, Doug slammed the phone down and grabbed his coat and keys. He decided that the police station would be the best place to start his search for his partner.

"Hey Doug, how's it going?" Ethan asked as he entered the police station.

"Not good." Doug stated. "Have you seen Hanson this morning?"

Ethan shook his head. "I thought you guys were going to drive in together?"

The sinking feeling in Doug's stomach deepened. "He was supposed to pick me up at 8 this morning, but he never showed up. There's no answer at his apartment either."

"Let's go check out his apartment." Ethan said, picking up his keys.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug walked up to his friend's apartment door and knocked loudly. "Hey Hanson, you in there?" He knocked once more and then said, "Come on Hanson, open up." He reached out and tried the doorknob, only to find it locked. He searched above the doorframe until he came across a key. He put the key into the keyhole and turned it until the door opened. He and Ethan made their way inside and began to search the apartment for any clues to Hanson's whereabouts.

"Well, there's no sign of foul play." Ethan stated when they had finished their search. "No clues to where he is either."

Doug sat down on the couch and tried to make sense of this situation. "Where the hell could he be?" he said in frustration. He nearly jumped off the couch when the phone rang. It rang twice more before he picked up the handset.

"Hello?" he said into the mouthpiece. There was silence on the other end. "Hello? Who is this? I can hear you breathing damn it."

"D-Doug?"

"Tom? Hanson, where the hell are you?" Doug almost screamed into the phone. He heard some noise on the other end and then his partner's voice could be heard once again.

"D…Don't do what he says…Doug." Tom stuttered.

"Hanson, who? What are you talking about?" Doug asked. He heard what sounded like a struggle on the phone before he heard his partner cry out in pain. "Hanson? Tom, talk to me!"

"Officer Penhall, if you want to see your partner alive and well again, you need to do exactly as I tell you." The voice said.

"Who the hell is this and what have you done to my partner?" Doug demanded.

"Oh, think hard Douglas. We've crossed paths before. A few years ago exactly, down at Jump Street."

"Thompson." Doug said, the realization of whom he was talking to set in. "What do you want?"

"Well Douglas, I had a very nice conversation with Vinnie last night about his two newest employees. See, it took me a while, but I knew that I had seen you two before. I thought Vinnie needed to know exactly who was working for him." Mark said.

"What have you done to Tom?" Doug asked.

"Oh, for the time being he's just a little banged up. But all that can change, I promise you." Mark said, a laugh escaping as he did so. "Our Tommy boy has one heck of a headache right now, but I could think of a few worse things for him to endure."

"You son of a bitch…if you hurt him I'll make sure you pay!" Doug yelled.

A cruel laugh was heard on the other end of the phone. "You're wasting precious time Douglas." Thompson stated. "Now, will you do as I say or is Officer Hanson going to pay for your disobedience."

"What do you want Thompson?" Doug asked, his anger beginning to boil.

"I want you and your partners to bring me all the evidence you have against me, Vinnie and the mayor…and I mean everything. Then you are going to get the Seattle PD to drop the case against us. Do I make myself clear?" Thompson asked.

"And just how the hell do you expect me to get them to drop the case?" Doug asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Oh, I think you'll find a way…otherwise, Hanson won't live to see the light of day." Thompson said with a laugh. "You've got 48 hours Officer Penhall. The clock is ticking. I'll be in touch." With that the line went dead and Doug slammed the phone into the receiver.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ethan asked.

"Thompson. He has Hanson." Doug said. He then explained the situation and Thompson's demands. Doug stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked.

"I've got to go find Tommy." Doug said. He was terrified of what was happening to his best friend at this very moment. "I just can't sit around and wait for Thompson to call."

Ethan nodded. "Okay, I'll go back to the precinct and see what we can do from there." He noticed the worried look on Doug's face. Walking up to him and putting his hand on his shoulder, he said, "Don't worry Doug, we'll get him back."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121222212

Tom Hanson was in a dark cold room. He wasn't exactly sure where or how he had gotten there, but what he did know was that his entire body hurt like hell. His head was pounding like a jackhammer from the blows before. Every movement sent wave after wave of vertigo coursing through him. After his short conversation with Doug, Thompson had handcuffed him to a chair in the center of the room that he was now in. Then he disappeared and from what Tom could figure, he had been gone for around an hour now. Tom found himself fighting the fatigue that plagued him and was beginning to succumb to the beckoning sleep when a bright light flooded the room. He quickly closed his eyes in response.

"Well, well, well. Officer Thomas Hanson."

Tom opened his eyes, blinking quickly to get them to adjust to the bright light. "Vinnie, nice to see you again." Tom said with a smirk on his face. "I love what you've done with the place. It's got that whole rustic feel to it."

Vinnie looked over at Thompson and let out a laugh. Then he walked up to Tom and bent over to look him straight in the eyes. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor Officer Hanson." He then pulled out a familiar looking object. Tom took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. "Ah, you're familiar with these I take it. Wonderful things, these tazers. I hear they shoot 50,000 volts of electricity throughout your body, leaving you completely immobilized."

"Come on Vinnie, I thought you had a better sense of humor than that." Tom said nervously as he eyed the police issued tazer in the mobster's hand.

"Oh, I have a great sense of humor Hanson. In fact, why don't I show you exactly what kind of sense of humor I have?" He held the tazer up and pointed at the young officer handcuffed to the chair. "We'll see how many jokes you can crack after I'm through with you." With that he pulled the trigger on the tazer and watched as the two probes shot out and sank into Tom's bare chest. A pleased look crossed his face as he watched the officer's body begin to twitch and writhe in pain from the voltage coursing throughout his body.

**Okay, so how's the action so far? Poor Tom, he just doesn't stand a chance when I write him into a story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Tom struggled to regain consciousness. He fought to pull himself through the darkness that held onto him. Abruptly, consciousness returned and he slowly opened his eyes and scanned the dark room that he was in. The memory of being tortured with the voltage of the tazer returned and he slowly brought his hand to his chest. His bare skin was sensitive to the touch. He tried to push himself up off the cold, hard floor with no success. His arms and legs were alive with an intense tingling sensation that coursed throughout his limbs. Moaning, he tried once more to push himself up and regretted the movement as it ignited an overwhelming pain in his chest. Gasping for air, he called out, "D-Doug, help…me." The room then began to spin and he sank back to the ground, unconscious.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug had been searching the old Smith farm for over an hour now. He doubted that Vinnie would have been stupid enough to take Tom there, but he hoped that some kind of clue could be found. He made his way back into the barn to do one last search, in case he had missed something. _Where are you Tommy? So help me if that son of a bitch does anything to you…_ Doug felt his anger get the best of him and turned and landed his fist into the wall. Flinching, he muttered a curse under his breath as he flexed his fingers. Doug stopped as he heard a car pulling up onto the gravel road outside. Cautiously, he made his way over to the door and peered outside. He recognized Ethan's car and hurried out to meet the detective.

"Ethan, what's up? Did you find out anything?" Doug asked, anxious to find any news on his partner.

"Yeah, the word is out that Vinnie and his partners are packing up and moving out tonight. We think they're moving their operation up to Vancouver." Ethan explained.

"Shit that means that we've got to find Hanson right away." Doug said, fear beginning to sink in. "Any clues on where to start?"

"Yeah, we think he may be in an abandoned warehouse out in the north end of town." Ethan said.

Doug climbed into the car and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go find Tommy."

Ethan got into the car and started the engine. He threw it into gear and pulled out onto the road.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Tom woke with a start as a boot made contact with his ribcage. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his vulnerable midsection as another vicious kick landed in his tender ribs. "Aghhhh." He cried out, the pain almost unbearable.

"Welcome back Officer Hanson." Vinnie smiled cruelly as he kneeled down to face the injured officer. "I hope you are enjoying your stay with us."

"Go…to hell." Tom managed to get out in between breaths.

"Oh, I don't think so Officer Hanson. But I'd be glad to send you there." Vinnie said, laughing. Before the young officer could react, Vinnie grabbed a handful of the dark hair and yanked the young man to his feet. Tom couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he was dragged to his feet. He was then slammed against the wall, his head making contact with the cement behind him. Tom blinked his eyes, trying to ward off the threatening fog that tried to send him back to the world of darkness.

"Are you ready to find out what I do to people that stick their noses in my business Officer Hanson?" Vinnie asked. "I've got big plans for you. Too bad your partners won't be here to watch you suffer."

Tom struggled against the grip that held him. His injuries however prevented him from gaining control of the situation. He didn't expect the fist that ploughed into his stomach, causing him to double over. A hard blow to the back of his head sent him tumbling to the ground. He shook his head, trying to clear the ever threatening fog from his mind and decided that now was as good a time to try to escape as any. Pushing the pain and dizziness aside the best he could, Tom lunged forward grabbing Vinnie around the middle and took him down. Both men landed roughly on the floor, each scrambling for control. Hands and fists flew, some of them making their mark. Tom drew his arm back and was about to land a punch when someone else entered the room behind him. He began to throw a punch when he felt the familiar feeling of an electric current flowing through his body. The tazer had embedded itself into his lower back and was now sending thousands of volts of crippling electricity throughout his battered body. Tom felt his muscles constrict as he sank to the floor, unable to move. He fought to regain control over his body only to make matters worse. His body finally succumbed to the torture and Tom Hanson lost his battle, returning to the world of darkness.

**Okay guys, please tell me what you think about this story so far. It will be finished in a couple chapters, then I have a sequel already started in my mind. Thanks for all the feedback! You guys are the best.- tewksgirl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The Bomb**

When Tom awoke, he found that he was unable to move. His arms were tied behind his back and his feet were tied to the legs of the chair that he was seated in. His head hurt, as did the rest of his body. He discovered that he was also gagged, so there was no chance in yelling for help. He looked around and saw Vinnie and Mark Thompson over to the side, huddled around something that seemed to have their attention. Tom flexed his fingers, testing out the tightness of the ropes that bound his hands. To his dismay, they were so secure that he was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

"Well, well, nice of you to join us again Hanson." Mark said, walking up to the young officer. "Had a nice nap, I hope?" he said with an evil grin. He patted Tom on the cheek, causing the officer to let loose with a few choice words that were stopped by the gag. "Now is that anyway to talk to your hosts Officer Hanson?"

Vinnie came up along side Mark and handed him a small black box. "It's all set. I've set the timer for twenty minutes, leaving us plenty of time to get the hell out of here." He then looked over at Tom and smiled. "Although, I can't say the same for you. Seems as though it's your time to meet your maker son."

Tom struggled against the ropes that bound him to the chair. No way was he going to go up in smoke without a fight. His struggle was useless however as the bindings were just too tight. He watched as Vinnie sat down a timer in front of him.

"Thought you'd like to keep an eye on how much time you have left." Vinnie said. He knelt down before Tom and added, "Been nice knowing you kid." With that, he and Mark gathered up their belongings and walked out of the old abandoned warehouse, got into their car and drove off into the night.

Tom looked at the counter before him and watched helplessly as it counted down the minutes left in his life. _Doug, please…where the hell are you?_ Tom watched as the timer hit 15 minutes. He closed his eyes and began to pray to anyone that would listen.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Doug was growing impatient as Ethan maneuvered the car in and out of traffic. He was terrified for his partner as the images of the files that Agent Bowers had shown him ran through his mind. He knew that Tom was in trouble and probably didn't have much time left. His anger got the best of him and he punched the dashboard in frustration.

"Damn it, are we there yet?" Doug yelled.

"Doug, calm down. We're almost there." Ethan said. "We're going to find him. I promise."

"I hope your right." Doug muttered as he glanced out the window. He and Tom had been through so much together in the past few years. They were a perfect pair. They looked out for each other, no matter what the circumstances. It was killing Doug that the mobsters had gotten the upper hand and now had his partner.

Ten minutes later, Ethan pulled up to an old warehouse. He and Doug got out of the car and pulled out their weapons. Slowly, they made their way up to the building and glanced around. Ethan nodded at Doug, motioning him to enter the building first. Ethan would follow, keeping an eye out behind them. Doug held his gun out in front of him as he entered the building. He did a quick sweep around before motioning for Ethan to follow. Once inside, they noticed Tom in the center of the room, tied to a chair. He was also gagged and seemed to be struggling against his bindings. Doug didn't see anyone else in the room and slowly made his way over to his partner. Tom's eyes lit up as he saw Doug making his way over to him. He glanced from Doug to the timer and tried to warn his partner, however his warning came out as a muffled cry.

"Hanson! You alright?" Doug said as he started in on Tom's ropes. He noticed the bruises that decorated his partner's face and upper body. He reached up and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"Doug, we've got to get out of here. There's a bomb." Tom said in a rush. "Get these ropes off me now!"

"Wh-what?" Doug exclaimed. He cut the last rope from his friend's ankles and noticed the timer beside him. "Shit, 2 minutes…"

Tom stood up only to sink to his knees. His legs had hardly any strength left in them. He wrapped an arm around Doug's neck as his friend grabbed him around the middle.

"Whoa…you okay?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, let's just get the hell out of here." Tom answered. "Ethan…let's go! There's a bomb!" The three men took off in a sprint for the entrance. Tom prayed they made it out in time. As they reached the entrance, Tom felt a rumble beneath them as the timer hit the end. "GO!" he yelled, as the three officers leapt for the door. Behind them, an explosion echoed throughout the building and into the night. A bright flash of fire lit up the entire building as the bomb went off. The entire place was engulfed in flames within seconds.

**Sorry this was so short, but I needed to end it here. More to come soon, I promise **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dust and debris floated through the air as the flames danced around what was left of the old warehouse. Several sirens cut through the silent night air as they continued their approach to the fire.

Ethan lifted his head and slowly flexed the rest of his sore body. Once he was sure he wasn't injured, he sat up and scanned the area for Doug and Tom.

"Hanson, Penhall!" he yelled their names out, coughing and choking on the thick black smoke that filled the air. He quickly got up and started walking towards what was left of the building. "Hanson, Penhall…can you hear me?" He was about a hundred yards from the fire when he spotted the two officers sprawled out on the pavement, motionless. Fear coursed through him as he took off in a sprint to reach his partners. Chunks of debris were scattered everywhere, so he had to watch his step along the way.

"Ugh." Doug muttered as he began to stir. "What the hell?" he said as he opened his eyes and saw the devastation around him. He slowly sat up and checked himself for any injuries. He felt a burning sensation throughout his right hand and when he looked down at it, noticed that it had several burn marks on it. "Shit."

"Doug, what's wrong?" Ethan asked, rushing to his side.

"I- I think I burnt my hand pretty bad." Doug answered, showing Ethan. Sure enough, the skin on his hand was singed pretty badly.

"Here, I'll help you up. Are you hurt anywhere else?" Ethan asked.

Doug shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Wait, where's Hanson?" Doug looked around frantically for his partner. He had been holding onto him when the bomb went off. Off to the side, he finally noticed the motionless form of his friend. Doug hurried over to him, calling out his name.

"Hanson! Shit, Tommy." He knelt down, careful of his injured hand and checked for a pulse with his good hand. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse beneath his fingertips. "Hey, Tommy, wake up buddy. Come on Hanson, open your eyes."

Tom began to stir as Ethan and Doug fussed over him. His whole body ached, especially his head.

"Doug?" he asked. He opened his eyes and found the two officers hovering over him. "What happened?"

"Well, we made it out before the bomb went off." Doug answered. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tom slowly flexed his sore muscles. "No, I don't think so." He then noticed that Doug was cradling his right hand to his chest. "Doug, what happened to your hand?"

"I think I burnt it when the bomb went off. Must've hit some debris or something." Doug answered. "It's not that bad."

As they helped Tom into a sitting position, several fire trucks, squad cars and an ambulance pulled up. Fire crews jumped out of the trucks and set to work at extinguishing the flames.

"What happened here?" An officer asked as he walked up to the men.

Ethan pulled out his badge and flashed it at the officer.

"I'm Detective Ethan Hayes and this is Officer Doug Penhall and Officer Tom Hanson. We were investigating a mobster by the name of Vinnie Carlton. He kidnapped Officer Hanson and then had him trapped inside with a bomb. He and his accomplice took off and then detonated the bomb. We barely made it out in time."

The officer looked the three men over and said, "Okay, you guys get checked out by the paramedics and then I'll get your statements. I'll put an APB out on this Carlton fellow and his accomplice."

"Great, thanks." Ethan stated. He and Doug helped Tom stand up and began their way over to the paramedics when Tom's world suddenly began to swim in front of him. He stumbled forward and was caught by Ethan at the last minute. "Whoa there Tom. I think you should sit down here. Could I get a medic over here?"

"I'm fine Ethan. Just got a bit dizzy is all." Tom said, closing his eyes.

"I think you've got a concussion my friend." Ethan said, concern in his voice. He stepped aside as a paramedic rushed over.

"I'm fine, really." Tom told the paramedic as he began examining him.

"Hanson, stop being so stubborn. You don't look so hot. Vinnie and Mark really did a number on you." Doug said.

"Fine. But I'm telling you that all this is unnecessary." Tom said with a pout.

"Yeah, that's why you almost fell on your face just now." Doug responded.

Tom rolled his eyes and snapped, "Shut up Penhall."

"Officer Penhall, let's go take a look at your hand." A young blonde paramedic said, coming up behind him.

Doug put on his best smile as he followed the beautiful woman. "Yes ma'am. Whatever you think is best." Doug winked at his partner as he passed by.

Tom rolled his eyes once more and said, "I swear he can pick up women anywhere."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

An hour later Tom found himself settled into a hospital room. He had fought the doctors about staying for observation, but Doug had persuaded him that it would be for the best. After all, a head injury wasn't something you wanted to mess around with.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, revealing a tired looking Doug Penhall. Tom noticed the white bandage that circled his right hand.

"How's the hand?" Tom asked as Doug took a seat next to the bed.

"Mild burns. The doc said it's going to heal pretty quick." Doug said. "So, what's the news with you?"

Tom ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his head began to throb. "Pretty bad concussion. They want to keep me overnight for observation. I've also got some bruised ribs."

"Did Vinnie let anything slip about where they were headed next?" Doug asked.

Tom shook his head. "No, nothing. All he said is that they were packing up and moving their operation." Tom leaned back against the pillow. "We've got to figure out where they're headed Doug."

"I know. But right now you just need to relax and get better. Then we'll find him. Don't worry. We'll find him and put him behind bars for good." Doug said.

"Yeah, I hope so." Tom said.

"I'm going to go out and talk to Ethan. You try and get some sleep. I'll be back in soon. The doctor wants to make sure someone wakes you up every hour."

"Great, at least I'll get a good night's sleep." Tom said with a smirk.

"Funny Hanson, very Funny." Doug said. "Now get some rest."

"Yes mother." Tom said with a smile. With that, Doug rolled his eyes at his partner and left the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to post this…been very busy with work lately…and unfortunately, work pays the bills unlike Fan Fiction.**

Chapter 13

Doug opened the hospital room door quietly and walked into the room. His partner seemed to be resting comfortably on the bed and he didn't want to disturb him just yet. He sat down on the chair near the bed and gave Tom a quick once over. Tom had some pretty bad bruising on his face that stood out against his pale skin.

"Stop staring at me Penhall. You're making me nervous." Tom said, opening his dark brown eyes.

"Uh, sorry. I was just, uh, admiring your bruises?" Doug said with a goofy grin.

"Well stop. You're creeping me out." Tom said, returning the smile. He struggled to sit up, wincing at the pain that throbbed in his skull.

"How's the head?" Doug asked after witnessing the distress on his friend's face.

"Feels like it was run over by a truck." Tom said. "The nurse should be bringing me some pain meds soon."

Doug had that goofy grin plastered on his face again. "Is she cute?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Tom rolled his eyes and replied, "Doug, she's like 50 years old. Somehow I don't think she's your type."

"Hey, I was just asking." Doug said. Then on a more serious note he added, "So, when are you getting out of here?"

Tom looked over at his partner and knew that something was up. "Why? Something happen?"

Doug knew he couldn't hide anything from Tom. He was too smart for that. "We've got a location on Vinnie. We're going after him tonight."

Tom sat up and started to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He couldn't help but grimace as his head began pounding. He started to stand when Doug put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down on the bed.

"Where do you think your going?" Doug asked.

"I'm coming to help get Vinnie." Tom answered.

"What? Tom, you've got a pretty bad concussion. I don't think you need to go anywhere… You're in no shape to go traipsing after Vinnie and his goons." Doug said.

Tom glared at his partner. "Doug, I'm going to help get this bastard and there's not a damn thing you can do to stop me. So you might as well help me get dressed or just get out of my way."

Doug knew that once his partner made his mind up about something, that there was no way that anyone could change it. Sighing in frustration he looked at his partner. "Okay, okay… just slow down a bit. The last thing I need is for you to fall flat on your face before we ever get out of the hospital."

"Funny Penhall, very funny." Tom muttered as he began to pull on his clothes. "Hand me my shirt, will ya?"

Doug handed him his shirt just as a nurse walked into the room. "Mr. Hanson, what do you think you are doing? You should be resting."

"I'm checking myself out today. Could you get my doctor to get my release papers please?" Tom asked.

"Mr. Hanson, I really think you should lie back down." The nurse argued.

Doug stepped in and said, "There's no sense in arguing with him. He's stubborn and once he makes up his mind, no one can change it."

The nurse shook her head and left the room to find the doctor.

"See, I told you she wasn't your type." Tom joked.

"Laugh it up Hanson." Doug said sarcastically as Tom finished pulling his shirt on. They both turned towards the door when it opened and a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Hanson, what's this I hear about you wanting your release papers? I really need to advise you that I would like to keep you for another 24 hours for observation." The doctor stated.

"Doctor, I need to leave. I've got work to do." Tom said. "Besides, I'm fine, really."

The doctor looked at him skeptically. He could tell that Tom was still in pain, but there was nothing he could do to make him stay in the hospital. Sighing, he said, "Well, Mr. Hanson, if you leave it will be against medical advice and I have to let you know that I nor the hospital will be held responsible if something happens to you."

"I understand Doctor. I'll be fine, I promise." Tom said, taking the paper that the doctor handed over to him.

"Here, take these. Take 2 every four hours for the pain." The doctor said, handing Tom a small prescription bottle.

"Thanks. For everything." Tom said, following Doug out the door. "Come on Doug, let's go catch us a bad guy."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hanson, what the hell are you doing here?" Ethan asked, looking up from his paperwork. He had noticed Doug and Tom as they made their way through the busy precinct and to his desk.

"I'm here to do my job." Tom answered.

Ethan shook his head. "I thought the doctor was going to keep you another night for observation for the concussion?"

Doug held up his hand. "Don't waste your breath Ethan. I've already tried talking him out of this. He's stubborn and when he sets his mind to something, there's no changing his mind."

"Hanson, a concussion is nothing to mess around with." Ethan stated. "You should really be in the hospital under medical supervision."

Tom let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, everyone listen up. I am a grown man and I can take care of myself. I don't need a doctor or you telling me what to do. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get to work and go get Vinnie." Tom took off for the door leaving Doug and Ethan staring at his back.

Alex walked up just as Tom had finished his speech. "What was that all about?" he asked.

Doug shook his head as he began to take off after his partner. "Don't ask." He said over his shoulder.

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Twenty minutes later the four officers were staked outside a small farmhouse on the north end of town. They were lucky enough to come across some information that this was where Vinnie and his associates were conducting their business. As the officers crouched down low behind the trees they could see shadows of the men inside the farmhouse.

"From what I can tell, there are at least five of them inside." Doug said as he lowered his binoculars. "So what's the plan?"

"You and Tom take the back door. Alex and I will take the front. Hopefully we'll catch them by surprise and can get the jump on them. Let's try to take them alive, but if worse comes to worse, you all know what to do." Ethan explained. He and Alex took off for the front of the farmhouse.

Doug followed Tom to the rear of the farmhouse. Each officer gripped their weapons as they crept along the side of the house. Tom neared the back porch when a wave of dizziness hit him like a ton of bricks. He reached out to steady himself against the railing. _Damn it, not now. _He thought to himself. His vision began to swim in and out of focus and he blinked his eyes rapidly as he tried to clear it.

"Hanson!" Doug whispered loudly as he had witnessed his friend's unsteady steps. A worried look crossed his face as he watched Hanson fight the dizziness.

"I-I'm fine Doug." Tom said as his vision finally cleared. "Really. I'm fine."

Doug was about to respond when Tom brushed past him and up to the back door. Sighing he followed his partner. Tom nodded for him to go ahead and Doug reached out and tried the doorknob. To his surprise it was unlocked so he quietly pushed it open. He waited for Tom to pass through the doorway before he followed. Once inside, they could see the five men sitting in the living room, deep in conversation. They decided to go ahead in further and catch the men off guard. Now seemed as good a time as any to make their move.

Tom raised his gun in front of him and walked into the living room, Doug close behind. "Okay boys. I want you all to slowly raise your hands where I can see them." He stated as he trained his gun on the criminals.

"Now!" Doug exclaimed as he came up beside his partner. His gun was also pointed at the men in the room. He watched as they slowly obeyed, each raising their hands up in front of them.

Vinnie looked up, a sarcastic smile plastered on his face. "Well, well. Officer Hanson, Officer Penhall. I'm so pleased to see you made it out of the warehouse. I thought that maybe you'd both be up talking to St. Peter right about now."

"Yeah, well sorry to disappoint you Vinnie." Tom said, a hint of sarcasm apparent in his voice. "I guess it wasn't our time yet. But, I'd say it was your time to take a little trip down to the precinct with us."

Vinnie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I have other plans you see. I've got some unfinished business waiting for me in Vancouver."

"Yeah, well, plans have changed Vinnie." Doug said.

"Sorry Officer Penhall, but it seems as though I will be going to Vancouver as planned. You, on the other hand, will be taking a trip of your own." Vinnie said, a smile playing on his lips.

A confused look crossed Tom's face seconds before he saw the gun being held against the back of his friend's head. He looked from his partner, to the man holding a gun on him and then back to Vinnie. Slowly he released the hammer on his gun and lowered it.

"Don't do anything stupid Vinnie." Tom said. "Let him go."

"Hand over your guns." The man said that holding Doug hostage. Tom did as he was told. He wasn't about to take a chance with Doug's life. Doug shook his head and handed over his as well. He watched as one of the other men stepped over to Tom and held a gun on him as well.

Vinnie walked up to Tom and smiled. Reaching up he gently slapped the side of his face. "Maybe you boys should let the real cops catch the bad guys." He laughed as he watched the anger cross Tom's face. "Take them out back." He said.

"What would you like us to do with them?" Doug's captor asked.

Vinnie glared at Tom and responded. "Put a bullet in their head and bury them."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ethan and Alex had been at the front door and heard the commotion inside the farmhouse. They had seen when Vinnie's men had gotten the upper hand on the Jump Street officers and knew that they had to get to them before the two thugs ended their lives. Ethan motioned for Alex to quietly follow him to the back of the house and hopefully they could get a jump on them. Very quietly and cautiously they snuck to the back of the house and hid behind the shed. Within moments the back door opened and the two mob men were walking out with Doug and Tom in front of them, held at gunpoint.

"Okay, down on your knees." One armed man said as he pushed Doug down on the ground. Tom was also shoved down so that he knelt down beside his partner. They both had their hands tied behind their backs.

Doug peered over at Tom who returned the glance. _Where the hell are Ethan and Alex?_ Doug thought. _Did Vinnie's men take them out too?_ Doug was beginning to get worried that this may be the end for him and his partner. His mind worked overtime trying to figure a way to get them out of this. He knew from experience that his best friend was also doing the same.

"So, which one of you wants to go first?" One man said with a laugh. He held the gun against the base of Tom's skull while looking at Doug with a smile on his face. "You want to watch pretty boy here get killed first?"

Doug struggled against the man that held him down on the ground. "You son of a bitch…" he muttered. He heard the click of the hammer being cocked on the guns trained on them. He closed his eyes and said a quiet prayer. He couldn't help but flinch when he heard one gun go off, then the other. But as he sat there, his eyes closed and waiting for the pain to wash over him, it never came. Hearing a commotion behind him he opened his eyes expecting to see his partner dead beside him. A look of shock crossed his face however when he saw his friend still sitting next to him. What he saw next shocked him even more. The two armed men that were ready to shoot them were now lying on the ground, each sporting bullet wounds in their chests. Doug let out a relieved sigh as Ethan and Alex came up and began untying the ropes that bound them.

"Am I ever glad to see you two." Doug said, rubbing his sore wrists. He took the gun that Alex handed him and stood up with his partners.

"Yeah, great timing." Tom added.

"We heard all the commotion inside and saw these two idiots bringing you out here. We just had to wait for the right moment to get the upper hand on them." Alex said.

"Well, thanks. We owe you a beer or two after this is all over." Doug said.

"Vinnie and his friends are heading to Vancouver tonight. We've got to stop them before they get a chance to cross that border." Tom said. "Let's stop them before they leave the house."

The cops quietly made their way back to the front of the house and waited for the men to come out. They heard movement inside and knew it wouldn't be long. They weren't disappointed when the door opened and the four criminals walked outside.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!" Ethan yelled. He had his gun trained on the men as they stopped. Before he could say anything else, gunshots echoed throughout the night. Ethan ducked behind the farmhouse and returned fire. The mobsters spread out and ducked for cover as the gunfight picked up in intensity.

Doug and Tom had dove behind a car as the first gunshot rang out. Tom looked around the edge of the car before firing a round. He ducked back behind the car as a bullet flew past his head, narrowly missing him.

"Give it up Vinnie, you're not getting out of here!" They heard Alex yell. His warning was answered with another gunshot. They heard someone yell out in pain and saw one of Vinnie's men hit the ground clutching his shoulder.

Doug peered over the top of the hood and fired another round, clipping a man in the hand. He dropped his gun and clutched his bleeding hand to his chest. He looked over at Tom, who seemed to be intently watching something in the distance. He didn't have a chance to speak before Tom jumped up from his hiding spot and took off. Doug looked in the distance and saw Vinnie running for a car.

"Shit, Tom! Wait for backup!" Doug yelled, but his partner was focused on stopping the mobster. He took off after his friend, hoping that he could get to him before a stray bullet did.

Tom was focused on one thing and one thing only. He had to stop Vinnie before he got into that car and got away. He sprinted towards the man that was almost to the car. He leapt towards Vinnie, tackling him from behind. He heard Vinnie let out a startled cry as he landed roughly on the ground. His gun was knocked from his hand and was just out of reach. Tom grabbed him by the collar and turned him over onto his back. Drawing back his fist, he delivered a strong blow to the man that had held him captive in the warehouse. But Vinnie wasn't giving up that easy. He returned the favor, hitting Tom in the jaw and stunning him. Arms and fists flew as they continued to fight for control of the situation. Tom was caught off guard by a particularly strong fist that knocked him onto his back. Vinnie had a just a moment to lunge for the gun that he had dropped. Picking it up, he quickly turned back to Tom and aimed the weapon at his head. His finger was on the trigger and was about to pull it when a shot rang out. Vinnie yelled out as the gun fell from his hand. He clutched his shoulder that was now beginning to seep a deep crimson color. Doug stood behind him, his gun still aimed at Vinnie. He watched as Tom got up and went over to Vinnie and pulled out his handcuffs. None to gently he tugged his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Tom began, panting and trying to catch his breath. Ethan and Alex came up behind them with a cuffed associate of Vinnie's. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…" Tom continued. Once again the familiar dizziness was beginning to crowd in. He quickly snapped the cuffs on Vinnie just as Doug came up beside him. Doug noticed that Tom had gone extremely pale and instantly became concerned.

"Tom, you okay?" he asked his friend. He grabbed hold of Vinnie just as Tom sat down on the ground and put his head down between his knees.

"Yeah… yeah, just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine." Tom answered. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the unwanted vertigo.

"Great job guys." Ethan said as he came up to the jump street officers. "We can finally put this scum behind bars where he belongs." He then noticed that Tom wasn't looking too great. "You okay Hanson?" Tom nodded as Ethan took hold of the prisoner and began to walk him back to the car. Tom slowly stood up and watched as Vinnie was led away.

"Enjoy your prison sentence Vinnie. Give my best to the rest of the inmates." Ethan said as they walked to the car.

Tom and Doug could hear Vinnie's laughter as he was led away. He suddenly stopped and turned back to the two cops. "I'll be seeing you boys soon, mark my words." With that he turned back around and let himself be placed inside the car.

Tom was awfully quite and still quite pale. He looked over at Doug just as the world began to spin. He took a step and was about to say something to his partner when the ground rushed up to meet him.

"Hanson!" Doug said, rushing up to his friend. Tom looked up at him and tried to smile.

"I'm okay…just…" Tom began.

"If you tell me that you're dizzy again, I'm going to clock you one Hanson." Doug said, helping his friend. "You're going back to the hospital and I don't want to hear any arguments. Got it?"

Tom sighed and agreed. "Okay, got it."

212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Back at the hospital, Tom was once again tucked into an uncomfortable hospital bed. The doctor had examined him and said he would be fine but he wanted to keep him overnight for observation. This time Tom had no choice but to obey. He and Doug were talking over the case when the door opened. Ethan and Alex stepped inside and made their way over to the bed.

"How are you feeling Hanson?" Alex asked.

"I'm okay. They want to keep me overnight for observation. The doctor said all the dizziness and stuff is just from the concussion." Tom answered.

"Yeah, well, I told you that you shouldn't mess around with a concussion. You never should have left the hospital in the first place." Ethan stated.

Tom shook his head. "You sound like Doug. Besides, we got Vinnie and that's what's important. He's going to be put away for a long time. We got a good collar."

"Yeah, we did." Ethan said. "Alex and I want to thank you guys for all of your help on this one. We couldn't have done it without you guys."

"No problem. We enjoyed working with you." Doug said. "But who would have thought the mayor and some major players from the Seattle PD would have been involved in all this?"

"Just goes to show that you really need to know who your partners are." Tom said, glancing at Doug. Doug nodded in agreement.

"So, you guys heading back to Vancouver soon?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow as long as Hanson's cleared to go." Doug said.

"Well, you have a safe trip and if you're ever back in Seattle, stop in and we'll go for some beers." Ethan said.

"That goes for you guys too. If you're ever in Vancouver…" Tom said, extending his hand for a handshake. Ethan and Alex both took turns shaking Tom's hand, then Doug's.

"Take care guys." Ethan said as they left the hospital room. "We'll see you around."

Once the door closed, Tom leaned back into his pillows. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

"Well, I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning to check on you." Doug said. He stood up to leave but hesitated a moment. "You're not going to go check yourself out again, are you?"

Tom rolled his eyes at his partner. "Go to your apartment Penhall. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere."

Doug let out a laugh and smiled at his partner. "Okay then, see you in the morning. Get some sleep."

Tom settled himself back into the pillows and closed his eyes. He felt himself begin to drift off into a dreamless sleep…a much needed and much deserved sleep.


End file.
